gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 10
Few Questions Hey, I've got a few questions for you. 1-)Are you a Muslim person? 2-)How I can edit my links with lights like yours? For example like this RE: Thank you, Dan :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for trusting me. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 22:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Messi, I'm a new member to the GTA Wiki site and I was wanting to make edits to a page but I decided to message you so that you guys are aware of the information and can verify it further, if you choose too. I have made a website at http://warrenwoodhouse.webs.com/gtav/telephonedirectory which you can view. It, so far, has all the numbers that I have found while playing on Single Player mode and while viewing videos on YouTube. I put my list together and I discovered that your site's GTA V Phone Numbers list doesn't have all the numbers either but I have a few extra contacts in my list with the actual numbers that you're looking for. If you want to make updates to your Phone Numbers page on Grand Theft Auto V page on your GTA Wiki, please can you add a reference link back to my site so that others can check it out in the future as well? Thanks for taking your time to read this message. If you want, you can also check out my videos at http://youtube.com/warrenwoodhouse and my photos at http://google.com/+warrenwoodhouse/photos I'm proud to british too. :D Your Fan & New User, Warren Woodhouse Warrenwoodhouse (talk) 15:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I noticed an error on the page for the Pegassi Monroe''' (http://gta.wikia.com/Monroe). The page states the car is heavily inspired by the Lamborghini Miura then says the Monroe is powered by a V6 which is not true the Lamborghini Miura was powered by a V12. I have done some research on the subject and have found a picture of the Miura's engine compartment and compared it with a picture taken of the Monroe's engine from GTA5 and they look identical. Both pictures have been included in this page to the right if you wish to compare them for yourself. ' ' If you should wish to examine the page I have taken the Miura's specifications from the link is: ('''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamborghini_Miura) I am only pointing this error out in an attempt to be of assistance in correcting it. Hope it helps. Thanks for your time. Drakan259 (talk) 08:18, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Drakan259 Hate to do this, but Sasquatch101 wants to be unblocked and I just kind of told everyone involved it needed to be a bureaucrat's discussion. It's happening on Tom's Community Central message wall http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:672881 You should've stepped down when I did bro, for serious. Jeff (talk· ) 19:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) /* Blocked from Bully Wiki /* Hi there Dan, My name is Coastercam7788 aka Jakob. I've been on Wikia for a little while now, but I'm still kind of new to it. But here's the story: Back in about either October, I got a message on my talk page from McJeff saying to use the quote template on Bully Wiki instead of easily typing in the quote. A little while later, he told me again to use it and if I didn't use it, he will block me. I messed up. The following month, I sent a message to McJeff and apologized for making bad edits, and he told me about if you could mentor me back into Bully Wiki, but he doesn't think that you are required to do that. Then this other guy told me to leave him alone. So I did. If you can help me, I'll be glad, and I promise I'll make good edits on Bully Wiki so I'll make Jeff proud! It was a pleasure to meet you. Sincerely, Jakob Hi :) I saw the Ursula page of GTA V, and it never mentions Michael and in the trivia it says that you cannot meet her as Michael. However, in my game (I was playing as Michael) she appeared on my mobile and her location was in the map and when I meet her she told me to take her home, I remember one of the stuff she said was I'm so happy we're boyfriend and girlfriend now and Michael always keeps saying stuff like yea, great and short words to kinda stop her from talking. When I took her to her house, she told me to follow her inside and they had sex and I remember she shouted "Daddy!" and Michael said something like "I still got it." So I think it should be removed that she never interects with Michael as in fact she does. :) KirstenAbela (talk) 16:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The Fastest Bike Hello and firstly I want to say that there are two thing that I want to discuss with you 1.The car penumbra featuring in gta 5 has been classified as a sport car in the classification table found at the bottom which in fact is not a sport car unless upgraded and is listed as a coupe in game and even the description in the wikia says so. 2.Recently I saw a video of a youtuber who compares the characteristic of various vehicles within the class and I saw a video of him comparing the Dinka Thrust with the Shitzu Hakuchou as the Last Team Standing dlc had been out and while watching the video we can see that the thrust is actually faster than the hakuchou but the acceleration of the thrust is too less to notice and in another video when he compares both the bati 801 and hakuchou the hakuchou is comparatively faster thus making the thrus the fastes bike in the whole game albeit really hard to notice the link for the hakuchou vs thrust is given below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9JZ8nIA9mU and the link for hakuchou vs bati 801 is given below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcwltZntUPA RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Resign Hi Dan, I am Rain, one of the patrollers here. As I am leaving the wiki I would like to resign my rights. Could you remove them when you've got time? Thanks. 11:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Staff Hi Dan, I just wanted to say that the Staff page needs to be update, as well as Smurfynz and DocVinewood's signature colors. (talk) 14:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hmm he seems inactive, but Tom should know about that. Also, I want to send a patroller request, is it too early to send it right now? (talk) 14:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Done, if you'd like to vote :) (talk) 15:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Probation Can you vote on this? Leo68 (talk) 02:53, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights as Tom applies for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hectic Hey, I don't know if you're aware yet but Ilan and Tom are gone. I have been voted as the new Bureaucrat alongside you but I'm going to need you to promote me. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:59, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm fine, the only thing that bothers me is user's names not appearing a different colour when I change it for AGES. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent you one. It's got nothing to do with wikis in general, just we haven't hardly talked in almost a year and if you're around a bit again I thought I'd say what's up properly. Jeff (talk· ) 05:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Eavesdropping, re:age Yeah, you are nowhere near the old man of the wiki at 31. Leo's beats me by a year. We both have offspring older than most of the other regulars and staff. So if we sound like we're lecturing or worse, start telling "dad jokes", you know why. smurfy (coms) 09:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yep, November 11, 1968. You're never too old for GTA whether you're seventeen or seventy. Leo68 (talk) 15:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Demotion I think JBanton and Dodo should retain Patroller rights not to drive them away, but move them to inactive. Leo68 (talk) 15:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, maybe we have different ideas about demotion? Demote a Bureaucrat, they go to Admin; Demote an Admin they go to Patroller, Demote a Patroller, they go to User. I thought the vote was to move JBanton and Dodo down a level to patroller rights (and possibly set to inactive). smurfy (coms) 20:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC). ::Dan, as mentioned above, Leo and I were both under the impression that demoting an Admin meant moving them down to Patroller, not stripping them of all rights. As far as I can tell from the vote, we should still have JBanton and Dodo listed as active Patrollers (making a total of 8). That also means if they hadn't decided to resign, Mikey and Thomas would have been voted to be inactive Patrollers along with Tony. Are we wrong in this? To be honest it would have affected at lest my vote. smurfy (coms) 23:22, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll promote them both to patrollers. Messi1983 (talk) 08:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Profile Hi Dan. I'm having a little problem. I'm not being able to edit my own profile page. It says I don't have the privileges to do it. Could you please look into it when possible? Thanks. And by the way, thanks for the support message on the CNB. It was great being an admin and now I'm looking forward to keep being active around here editing. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC)